


Blood on His Hands

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multiple Personality Disorder, Off-screen Character Death, Quintuple Drabble, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt, "Harry/George, Dr. Jekyll&Mr. Hyde with Harry as Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde and George as his faithful servant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood on His Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoozetteR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoozetteR/gifts).



> For Roozetter as part of fandomaid. Thanks to torino10154 for the once-over.

There's blood on Harry's hands. 

George takes a damp flannel and carefully wipes them clean. He'll Scourgify them later, but for now this will do.

His hands only shake a little. Not like the first time when Harry could barely keep still, when the tears fell freely and Harry could only stutter, "I don't—I don't remember--" Now Harry's eyes shine with his unshed tears and his jaw is locked in resolution. 

In acceptance. 

"They deserved it. Whoever it was." 

"You don't know that."

"Yes." George pauses and squeezes Harry's hands. "They always do."

There's blood on George's hands too.

~

Harry lies naked on the bed. George strips and crawls on top, peppering kisses on his way. He brushes his lips on Harry's thighs, next to his groin, and along his torso—light touches that bring Harry's erection to life. 

George knows, more than any of his other services, Harry needs this most of all. 

George takes both their cocks in hand and begins to stroke, moving with his own rhythm. Harry is still, mouth parted, eyes closed. Then he grips George's arm with trembling fingers.

"Faster," he whispers, "faster." 

A tear trickles down from the corner of his eye. 

~

_Suspected former Death Eater sympathizers flood the MLE with requests of protection as yet another grizzly crime scene is--_

George hears footsteps thudding up the staircase from the shop below and shuts off the Wireless, but it's too late. 

"Protecting me from myself?"

Harry stands in his doorway, only it's not _Harry_ , not really. His eyes are darker, his hair is spiked in all different directions and there's streaks of dirt in his hair and on his clothes. His white t-shirt is torn on one side.

"Don't worry, no blood." Harry displays his hands and wiggles his fingers. 

~

"Harry..."

Harry eyes George, a familiar gleam in his eye. He licks his lips. They shine in the dim light.

"I know. I should have told you."

"I can't help you if..." George's voice trails off. Harry's gaze has shifted and George knows it's fruitless to continue the conversation, at least for now. 

"Strip. I need something to change into." It's a command, one that George obeys without protest. He slides off his t-shirt, but before he can get to his trousers, they and his pants vanish. 

"Thought you were going to wear those?"

Harry twirls his wand and smiles. 

~

"Admit it, you like me better like this," Harry whispers into George's neck. George's knees dig into the mattress as Harry's erection slides slowly over his buttocks, smearing pre-come in its wake. George's arms shake, his eyes are squeezed shut and he's desperately trying not to beg. 

Harry doesn't like him to beg. Not yet.

The tip of Harry's tongue flickers over the scar tissue where George's ear used to be. "Don't worry," Harry rasps. "I won't let you down." 

He spreads George's cheeks, and with one slick thrust, pushes all the way inside. "I'll kill them all for you." 

 

_-Fin-_


End file.
